


Steven Universe Pebbles 03: Why must I be a teenager in love?...

by ShikimaAkemi



Series: Steven Universe: Pebbles. [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling in Love at the End of the World, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hormones, Humor, Infatuation, Love, Love at First Sight, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Spineven, Steven acting like a normal teen for a change?, StevenxSpinel, Stevinel, Stevnel, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, idiot in love, nice moment to fall in love, spinven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikimaAkemi/pseuds/ShikimaAkemi
Summary: "Why must I be a teenager in love?"Or more like: nice timing to fall in love, you dork...
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Spinel, Stevinel - Relationship
Series: Steven Universe: Pebbles. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611235
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Steven Universe Pebbles 03: Why must I be a teenager in love?...

**Steven Universe Pebbles 03: Why must I**

**be a teenager in love?...**

He was dead. He was utterly and positively dead. Or he would be in a matter of minutes, if he didn't get a hold of himself fast!

But how? How on Earth can someone keep composure with THAT!? This wasn't fair! How was he supposed to control his beating heart, when the very gem in front of him, with a murderous yet enthusiastic attitude, was so smoking hot!?

For stars sake, he was a teen, what were you expecting from him!?

He could see the headlines on Homeworld's news now: "Hero of the Universe and his planet obliterated to ashes because he went all gaga over his new rival".

What a hero was he, isn't it?

Ok, calm down, take slow deep breaths Universe, she is JUST another gem that probably hated his mother, so, he would fight back his infatuation with this drop-dead gorgeous gem, and bubble her, no biggie.

Sure nothing could go wrong, right?

I mean, as long as she didn't sing or went too personal with him, all was fine and dandy, right?

Right. Yep. Piece of cake. What is she doing!? Singing!? Oh no, she sings like an angel! And just WHEN she got so close to his face!?… Her magenta eyes are so sparkly… she's dreamy~…

OUCH!

And~ there you go, just like any other dangerous beauty on the movies, first she hypnotizes you, then she stabs you. Typical…

Oh stars~! This close she smells like tangerine and roses!

… Definitely, he can start to consider himself a dead man.

May the universe curse his hormones.

But if there is hope, and the infamous "Universe charm" is on his side, he would die a happy teen, if he gets to hold her on his arms.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Hope your year is going well so far ^v^
> 
> This tiny fic was inspired by its title, which belongs to a song with that very same name (song has nothing to do with the fic, just the title).  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> FEW NOTES ABOUT THIS FIC:
> 
> 1\. At this point, I've lost count of how many stories I've done for these two (both published and kept on notebook's drafts).  
> 2\. The song the title belongs to is rather old, and has nothing to do with the fic, just the title worked for inspiration.  
> 3\. This is just a silly short about "let's see what's going on Steven's head if he falls in love at first sight", so yeah, mostly him struggling to not get destroyed during their first encounter lol  
> 4\. This was a little attempt at creating an understandable story without dialogues. 
> 
> Ok guys, that's all for now. I hope to see you next month with another story. Have a wonderful year everyone!
> 
> Kim out. Peace.


End file.
